


Number 9

by Emospritelet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-season 6 smutty one-shot, Smut, sex potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: Post-season 6 finale.  Belle and Rumple are starting their happy beginning with a bang.  Belle is disappointed that her stamina doesn't match up to that of the Dark One, so Rumple agrees to make a potion for one night of non-stop passion.  This is really not pretending to be anything but an excuse to get these two naked.  Winner of Best Smut: PWP in The Espenson Awards 2018





	Number 9

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is from the song "Love Potion Number 9" by The Clovers. My husband sings it to me on road trips :)

A muffled sound issued from beneath the pile of blankets, a low moan that grew into a soft wail.  The bedclothes moved, sheets and blankets rumpling, and two small hands scrabbled as they burst through, clutching at the air before shoving back the blankets.  Belle’s tousled head poked through, and she gasped for breath, her curls tangled beyond saving, her face flushed and her chest heaving.

Rumple kissed his way up over her belly, his tongue swirling over hot skin damp with her perspiration and their mingled fluids.  His head broke cover, the cool air pleasant against his skin, and he grinned down at her with what he was well aware must be overwhelming smugness.  She was lying with her eyes closed, panting a little, her lips full and deep pink from the pressure of his mouth.

“Enough?” he asked softly, and her eyelids fluttered and opened.

“Enough!” she gasped, nodding, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead and rolled off her onto his back.

Belle automatically turned and threw a limp arm across him, and he put his arm around her so that she could nestle her head on his chest.  She let out a heavy sigh, still trying to catch her breath, and he kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply to draw in the familiar scent of her.  She nuzzled his nipple with the tip of her nose, making him smile.

“Time is it?” she mumbled.

“It’s late.  Sleep if you need to.”

“Gideon…” she began.

“...is fine,” he said soothingly.  “He’s only a few feet away.  We’ll hear if he wakes, don’t worry.”

“Mmph.”

She was already drifting into sleep, and he kissed her again, feeling her relax into him.  An air of contentment settled over him, which was an unfamiliar but welcome feeling.  They had joined what looked to be most of the town at Granny’s for celebratory drinks to toast the end of the curse and the demise of the Black Fairy, and it had been surprisingly pleasant, despite some of the company.  He had been able to tell that Belle wanted to leave after a couple of drinks, and he certainly hadn’t objected to being alone with his family, so they had excused themselves early to take Gideon home.  Regina had shot him a dry look, but hadn’t said anything about their hasty exit, and they had taken the car back to the large pink house where he had lived alone for far too long.  Upstairs, they had fed and changed Gideon and tucked him up in a crib that Rumple had summoned with the wave of a hand and placed at the foot of their bed.

“We’ll have to redecorate one of the rooms,” Belle had said, drawing a soft baby blanket up over him.  “He needs a nursery.”

“We can sort that out tomorrow,” he had said.

She had turned to look up at him with a beaming smile and eyes filled with love, and he had kissed her.  The kiss had deepened, Belle pressing herself against him, and he had lost himself in her for a moment, revelling in the taste of her and the feel of her body against his.  It had been she that went to work on his tie, pulling it from him and opening up his jacket almost before he could react.  Two hours later she was sleeping as peacefully as their baby son, and he was still awake, his body humming from having her pressed against him and an overwhelming need to be inside her.

He had wanted to reforge their bond, to give her every pleasure that he could, to worship her body with lips and tongue and fingers, and so after their first tender, tear-soaked coupling, he had lain her down in the bed and kissed every inch of her.  Belle had jammed a pillow over her head to muffle her cries as he brought her to climax over and over, and finally they had slipped beneath the covers to deaden the sound a little.  Gideon had slept through the entire thing.

He kissed the top of her head again, enjoying the warmth and feel of her beside him, still tasting her on his tongue.  His heart was swelling with love; he had his wife, his son, his family.  Despite the ever-present pain of losing Bae, it was everything he could have hoped for, and it felt indescribably wonderful.  And he also had self-acceptance, and what felt like the embryonic stage of self-respect.  That would take some getting used to.

He rarely needed sleep, but it was so pleasant to lie with Belle in a sweaty, lazy knot of limbs that he thought he might indulge himself.  Just for a moment.  Belle twitched and mumbled in her sleep, and he felt the corner of his mouth pull upwards as his eyes slid closed.   _Perfect.  It’s perfect._

* * *

It was disorienting to hear a baby crying, and for a moment his dreams had snatched him back over three hundred years to the squalling sound of another baby, another son.  He blinked, waking fully, and remembered where he was, and that this was Gideon, not Baelfire.  This son he wouldn’t fail.

He gently removed Belle’s arm from his chest, and slipped out of bed, padding silently across the wooden floor to the crib, and lifting Gideon up to hold against his chest.

“There now,” he whispered soothingly.  “What’s all this about, hmm?  Are you hungry?”

“Rumple?”

Belle’s voice was drowsy, and he saw her in the half-light, pushing up on her hands, her hair falling over her face.  She swept it back, the filtered moonlight painting pale blue highlights on her skin, and his breath caught at her beauty.

“Go back to sleep,” he said gently.  “He needs feeding, and probably changing.  I can do it.”

She sent him a tired, but beautiful smile, and slipped down below the covers once more, making him grin.  Lucky that he really _didn’t_ need to sleep.

* * *

To Belle’s great relief, Gideon slept until seven, by which time Rumple was already up and dressed and able to feed him.  Belle joined them in the kitchen, wearing a nightdress and robe and yawning widely, and she walked into the welcoming circle of Rumple’s arms for a long hug, kissing him good morning, her hands sliding up his chest over the shirt he was wearing.

“I should open the shop,” he said.

Belle made a noise of complaint, kissing up his neck.

“If you keep doing that we’re going to have to get undressed again,” he added.

She drew back with a sigh, and sent him a lazy grin, rubbing her hands over his biceps through the fine silk.

“Better not, I’m still exhausted,” she said.

“Well, if you will keep me up late having your wicked way…” he said mildly, and she swatted his arm.

“ _Me_?  Oh, that was _all_ you, and you know it!”

“Can’t help it.”  He bent his head to kiss her throat.  “You’re too delicious.”

“I wish I had your stamina,” she grumbled, and he grinned, pressing featherlight kisses along her jaw.

“Do you, indeed?”

“Yes.”  She pouted, making his grin widen.  “You can just keep going like - like you have unlimited energy, and I have to sleep and It’s not fair.”

He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth, making her shiver.

“Well, there are some perks to this curse of mine,” he breathed.  “Stamina being one.”

“Hmm.”

She kissed him again, and after a moment he drew back, touching her forehead with his and smiling down at her.

“I need something to keep up with you then,” she said.

His grin became wicked.  “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Yes I do!” she protested.  “Just for one night.  Just - just one night of endless - us.”

Rumple chuckled, and gave an affectionate rub of his nose against hers, kissing her neck again before he drew back.  She had pursed her lips, and was looking at him thoughtfully.

“Are you serious?” he asked, surprised, and she nodded.

“What about Gideon?”

“Well, whenever he wakes up,” she said, twining her arms around his neck.  “We’ll take it as a sign that we should have a break for ten minutes.  Maybe get snacks.”

He inclined his head.  “Let me see what I can do, Mrs Gold.”

* * *

He didn’t bother opening the shop, but he did go there to collect some ingredients, and promptly locked the doors to give himself some privacy in which to work his magic.  What Belle wanted was easy enough to make, and it was something that he had often been asked for in the old days.  Potions to increase stamina and endurance were useful things in times of war, and it was only the changing of a few ingredients that would make such things suitable for lengthy sex sessions, if that was one’s aim.  He had made deals for those potions too, in his time.

It took a few hours of watching the bubbling cauldron and adding things at the right times, but eventually the mixture was ready.  His fingers flickered over it, weaving the final spells for virility, strength and desire.  The thought of Belle in his bed, with all that this potion promised, was an exhilarating one.  A final whisper of magic, and the rolling fluid turned a deep, rich black.  He grinned to himself.

Pouring the potion into a glass bottle and carefully putting in the cork, he slipped it into his pocket and cleared away his equipment.  He had been gone most of the day, and Belle would be feeding Gideon and settling him down for a nap.  He decided to stop off for some food on the way home, so that she wouldn’t go hungry.  There would be no leaving the house once the potion took effect.  From the reports that previous customers had given him, he’d be lucky if she let him wear clothes.

He couldn’t help smirking at the thought of it, and made his way to Granny’s to purchase some cakes and one of her lasagnes.  Over-praised, he thought, but Belle liked them, and it would be good for her to eat something hot and filling during their time together.  If she let him get out of bed long enough to cook the thing, of course.  Granny eyed him as she put the frozen lasagne in a bag.

“Anything else?” she asked.

“I’d better take some cake, too,” he said.

“I got lemon drizzle and chocolate fudge,” she said, gesturing at the cakes.  “Oh, and there’s choc-chip cookies.”

“I’ll take two pieces of each,” he said.  “And half a dozen of the cookies.  Belle needs the energy.”

“Uh-huh.”

She gave him a flat look, and reached for a box for the cakes.  Gold felt his mouth twitch.

“Is there something wrong, dearie?”

“You’re _smirking_ ,” she said suspiciously.

“Apologies.”  He showed his teeth.  “I’ll be sure never to exhibit any evidence of my having a good day in your presence.”

“Don’t be an ass, Gold.”  She took the plastic lid off the dish of cakes.  “How’s that new baby of yours?  Keeping you up at night?”

“No more than my wife,” he said.

Granny shot him a narrow-eyed look, which made him want to grin again, and she put four slices of cake into the cardboard box and closed the lid.  Half a dozen cookies went into a paper bag, and he took some money from his pocket, holding it up between thumb and forefinger.

“Keep the change,” he said, and she gave him a brisk nod, still looking suspicious.

“Take the foil off the lasagne half an hour before the time’s up,” she said, and plucked the money from his fingertips before bustling off.

* * *

Gold grinned to himself as he made his way home, parking the car up outside the house and locking it, the keys jingling as he walked up the path.  He mounted the steps and looked out over the street as the sun began to set behind the trees.  Lifting a hand, he cast a spell over the house, a bubble of white that grew to the edge of his property, and then disappeared like smoke.  A protection spell, with a few added extras.  He was determined that they wouldn’t be disturbed by even the most insistent of the Charming clan.  If they needed help with the latest calamity that was probably of their own making, they could bugger off and find it elsewhere.

The kitchen was empty when he entered, and so he put the lasagne and the box of cakes on the counter and picked up the bag of cookies.  As he mounted the stairs he could hear Belle talking to Gideon, her words soothing and warm, and he felt his heart swell with love for her and their child.  A smile spread across his face, and he entered the bedroom to see Belle in a simple blue dress with Gideon in her arms, rocking him gently.  She looked up at him with a smile as he entered.

“He’s been fed and changed,” she said.  “And now he’s sleepy.  Do you want to put him to bed?”

“Of course.”

He set the bag of cookies down on the dresser and took the baby from her, pressing a kiss to his forehead and breathing in his scent.  Gideon let out a tiny grumbling noise, and Rumple smiled.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispered, and laid him down in the cot, drawing a blanket over him.  Belle slipped her arm around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder for a moment, and he kissed her brow.

“You were longer than I expected,” she said.  “Did you - did you manage to make it?”

He turned to face her with a grin, reaching into his pocket.

“But of course,” he said, and held up the bottle with its dark potion, tapping one finger against the glass as he smirked at her.  “Within this bottle, my darling, is the key to an entire night of unparalleled pleasure.”

Belle’s eyes gleamed, and she took a step closer, biting her lip.

“Really?” she asked, sliding her hands up his chest.  “What’s the price?”

He made a face.

“The price is that you won’t want to get out of bed for at least forty-eight hours afterwards,” he said.  “But rest assured I can care for Gideon and bring your meals.”

“Hmm.”  She tilted her head, a wicked smile twisting her perfect lips.  “It sounds as though that’s a price I’d be more than willing to pay.  And you’re sure we won’t be disturbed?”

He showed his teeth in a wicked grin.

“I’ve taken precautions,” he said.  “The Mills-Charming clan can sort out their own problems for a change.  It’s just us, I assure you.”

She returned his grin, her eyes glinting.

“How does it work?” she asked eagerly.  “Do I drink it?  Do _you_ drink it?”

“No no, I really shouldn’t drink it,” he said hastily.  “Not if you want to get any sleep at all this week.  This is only for you.”

She grinned, and took the bottle from his fingertips, tugging out the cork and drinking the contents.  He couldn’t help smiling at the disgusted face she made.

“That’s vile, Rumple.”

“We have cookies, if you want to take the taste away.”

“No, it’s fine, I - oh!”  Her eyes flew open, and she pressed a hand to her mouth.

“It’s working then,” he observed, and she giggled.

“Well, that’s different,” she said, and he grinned.

“Describe it to me.”

She pursed her lips, rubbing a hand over her belly.  A blush was rising in her cheeks, and he felt himself stir at the sight of her beauty.

“It feels - it feels like - _warmth_ ,” she said.  “Warmth burning down low.  And like everything’s sort of - throbbing.”

She looked him up and down, licking her lips, and he smirked.

“Indeed?”

“Yes,” she breathed, and ran her hands up his chest again.  “Like I want to rip that suit off you and shove you down on the bed and…”

She lunged at him, her mouth reaching for his, and kissed him fiercely.  Rumple took her in his arms, staggering backwards a little with the ferocity of her kiss.  Her tongue pushed into his mouth, hot and wet and sweet, and he let his fingers sink into her hair, releasing her perfume.  His heart was thumping, his breathing quickening, and he could feel himself harden in his pants as she pressed herself against him.  His hands slid down her body, rucking under her rear and squeezing, and Belle moaned into his mouth, her hands scrabbling at the buttons of his jacket.  He pulled his mouth from hers, kissing down her neck and swirling his tongue over her pulse in the way he knew she liked.  She moaned again, pushing her breasts against him.

“Rumple!” she breathed, and he sucked at her skin, loving the feel of her nails digging into his chest.

“Where do you want me, sweetheart?” he growled, and she rubbed against him, making him let out a strangled noise.

“I don’t care!” she gasped.  “Now!  Take me now!”

He shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor and not caring, and pushing her back against the wall.  Belle went to work on the buttons of his waistcoat, tugging it open, and then his shirt.

“So many _bloody_ layers!” she hissed.

He smirked, waggling his fingers and banishing tie, shirt and waistcoat to the closet.  Belle growled in approval, bending her head to kiss down his chest and take a nipple in between her lips.  He groaned as she sucked at him, wet tongue circling, her hands sliding across his chest and around his back.  She kissed across to the other nipple, making sounds of pleasure as her tongue swept across his skin.

“You taste good,” she murmured.  “Still too many clothes, though.”

“I want to undress you,” he said, his voice a low growl, and he reached behind to pull down the zipper of her dress.  “We can use magic for me if you like, but I want the pleasure of taking _every last stitch_ off you, sweetheart.”

He bent his head to kiss her naked shoulder, pulling the sleeves of the dress down.  She purred in approval, dropping her arms to let the dress fall, baring her to the waist, and he pushed it over her hips, leaving her in the cornflower-blue lace panties and bra that he loved.  Her nipples were showing through the lace, deep pink points against her milky skin, and he bent his head to kiss her, his tongue scraping over the lace, feeling the nipple harden at his touch.  Belle arched into him, pushing her fingers through his short hair, raking his scalp with her nails and making him shiver.  He reached around her back, feeling for the catch of her bra and unhooking it, his mouth pushing up underneath the lace cup to fasten around the hard peak of her nipple.

Belle gasped as he sucked at her, her hips bucking a little, and he knew that she wanted him, wanted his kiss and his touch and his tongue.  Fingers reached for the straps, pulling them down her arms and tossing the bra aside, and he kissed her again, his tongue circling and scraping, his lips pulling at her.  He moved lower, knees bending, mouth trailing over the pale skin of her belly, still a little puckered from her pregnancy.  His tongue slid across, dipping into her navel, and Belle moaned, letting her head roll back and hit the wall with a low thud.

His nose was level with her hips, and he kissed and sucked, leaving tiny pink marks on her skin as he went, his tongue tracing the edge of her panties, following the crease at the top of her thigh.  She sucked in a breath, her fingers tightening on the strands of hair she had managed to grip, and he drew his tongue slowly back up and along the top of the waistband.  She let out a moan of frustration which made him grin, and he licked across to her other hip, the tip of his tongue following the seam down between her legs again.  This time he let it slip beneath the blue lace, just a fraction, but enough to make her hiss with the sensation.  He could smell her arousal through the thin fabric, and gently ran the tip of his nose across her, inhaling deeply.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her mound, fluid blotting his lips, and Belle moaned, her hands dropping to his shoulders, her nails pressing against his flesh.  Grinning to himself, he let his hands slide up her thighs, hooking his fingers over the top of her panties and gently drawing them down to her feet.

Her breathing had quickened, almost panting, and he turned his attention back to the core of her, the dusky flesh glistening with her juices, the scent of sweet musk and the indefinable fragrance that was his wife, his love.  He kissed her gently, tongue flickering over his lips to catch the first taste of her, then let the tip of his tongue gently part her lips, stroking over her tender skin.  Belle let out a tiny cry, her nails digging into his skin, and his tongue pushed deeper, opening her up, running over the hard nub of her clit.  She was wet and sticky and delicious, and he gripped her rear with his hands, letting his tongue circle and swirl, groaning with pleasure as he tasted her.  Belle was shaking with the sensations, letting out tiny moans and cries, and he growled as he felt her come, the taste of her bliss flooding into his mouth.  Her legs trembled, and he swept his tongue over her flesh, his hands holding her up as she gasped for breath.

“Please!” she whispered.  “Please, I want you!”

Well, this was where magic came in handy.  He waved his hand, banishing his remaining clothes, and straightened up, sliding his hands behind her thighs and lifting her with him, shoving her against the wall.  Belle wrapped her legs around him, one hand scrabbling between them to guide him in, and he entered her with a groan, pushing deep, her wet heat almost scalding.  She pushed her face into the hollow of his shoulder, her teeth sinking into his skin, and he began to thrust, hard, pulling cries from her as her back hit the wall over and over.  She was slick and hot, her flesh tugging at him, pulling at him, and he could feel his climax building, waiting to crash through him.  Belle licked up his neck to his ear, biting at the lobe.

“Gods, you feel amazing!” she whispered.  “Fuck me!  Fuck me hard!”

He almost lost his mind at that point, but managed to hold it together long enough to grind against her, making her head jerk backwards and her eyes roll up as she moaned.  Her breath was coming hard, whistling in her lungs, and she let out a loud cry as she came, clenching around him, pulling him with her.  Coloured lights burst in his vision as he groaned with release, seed spurting from him as he moved in short, urgent thrusts.  She peppered his neck with kisses, sucking at his skin, biting into him, and he pushed his face into her neck as he slowly let her down, sliding out of her and leaning against the wall with his forearms.

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, murmuring contentedly, and he kissed her gently, letting his heart rate return to normal.  Gideon began grumbling from his crib, and Belle patted his chest, making him step back so she could check on their son.  Rumple ran a hand through his hair, smelling her scent on his fingers as he turned to watch her.  The sight of her naked and bending over was highly distracting, and he tried to keep his mind on what was most important.

“Is he alright?”

Belle looked over her shoulder.

“He’s fine,” she whispered.  “Still sleeping.”

Her eyes were twinkling with mischief, and he felt love for her swell in his chest, burning through him.  Belle straightened, turning to face him, and licked her lips as she looked him up and down.

“How long do you need to recover?” she asked, and he grinned.

“Let’s have a piece of cake,” he suggested.  “I think I’m going to need the energy.”

* * *

They drank tea and ate a piece of Granny’s chocolate fudge cake, sitting on the bed propped up on pillows.  Rumple ran a finger through the thick chocolate frosting left in the cardboard box, and with it painted rich, dark swirls on Belle’s pale skin, using his tongue to clean her up.  The chocolate was dark and heady, bittersweet on his tongue and thoroughly delicious.  He ended up licking her all over, tasting himself on her as he brought her to climax again, and then she pushed him onto his back and rode him until he felt as though he was going to pass out.

Belle got up and changed Gideon almost immediately afterwards, while he lay there gasping for breath and wondering if he would survive the rest of the night.  Fortunately for him, the Dark Curse soon gave him a burst of energy, and he sneaked to the crib and swept her up in his arms after she had laid Gideon back down, making her squeal.

“Again?” she giggled, and he nuzzled her nose.

“I’ll remind you that this was your idea,” he said.  “But we can take a break if you need to.”

“Oh, I can keep up with you, Mr Gold, I _assure_ you.”

“Excellent.”

He threw her onto the bed, making her bounce and giggle helplessly, and crawled on behind her, running his hands up her body to cup her breasts as he nuzzled her ear.  Belle moaned, pushing herself into his palms, shivering as he bit into the nape of her neck.

“Does it feel good?” he whispered, and she undulated against him, making him harden.

“Everything feels so much - _more_ \- with this potion of yours,” she said.  “It’s like your fingers strike sparks on my skin.”

He trailed his hand down over her hip, the gentle brush of his fingers raising goosebumps, and Belle shivered at his touch.

“Like this?”

“Yeah.”

She reached back to touch his face, and he kissed her fingertips, his hand sliding down between her legs.  Belle moaned, pushing against him, and his fingers sank into the well of slippery heat, swirling over tender flesh.  He was fully hard now, pressing against her buttocks, and she moaned again, shifting position, lifting a leg up and bending forward a little so that he could push up against her.  He entered her easily, sliding inside, his hand tugging at her hip and pulling her back against him.

“That’s good,” she whispered.  “I love this, Rumple.  I love _us_.  I missed you.  So, so much!”

He swallowed hard, blinking to clear unexpected tears.

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” he breathed.  “I love you.”

He kissed her shoulder, his lips pulling at her skin, feeling her clench around him, gripping him tight as he thrust.  His fingers stroked her, sliding against her clit, opening out around his cock as it pushed inside her, and Belle moaned at his touch, writhing in his arms, rocking her hips against his hand.  His other arm slid beneath her, the hand reaching up to squeeze her breast, delicate fingers plucking at the nipple, and she gasped, jerking a little at the sensation.  Heat was building between them, heat and sweat and the scent of desire, and he drew his tongue along her shoulder, loving the taste of her, thrusting inside her.  She came with a low moan, shuddering and jerking, and he felt her cum bathing his cock, leaking out onto his fingers.  He sucked them clean with a low murmur of pleasure, and Belle twisted in his arms, turning her head for a messy kiss as he continued to thrust inside her.

He moved them, pushing her onto her knees, and she let her head drop a little as he knelt behind her.  The angle allowed him to push deep, and she let out a cry as he thrust into her, his hands gripping her waist, pulling her onto him.  He circled his hips a little, rubbing against her, and Belle swore under her breath, flicking her hair out of her eyes, the muscles in her arms tightening as she braced herself on the bed.

Rumple cupped her breasts with his hands, enjoying the smooth firmness of them, thumbs brushing over her nipples, and Belle moaned as he squeezed, her muscles tightening around him, tugging at him.  His hands moved, sliding around her back, running up and down over her pale skin, and she shivered at his touch.

“Give me more!” she whispered.  “Touch me, Rumple!  Fuck me hard and make me come!”

He shivered at her words, the breathy promise in them shooting right to his groin, and he quickened his pace, slamming into her, his cock hard and thick and deep inside her, his balls heavy with his seed.  She moaned as his hands slid between her legs again, flickering over her clit, rubbing and sliding, and he gritted his teeth as he felt himself near his peak.

“Come for me, sweetheart!” he growled.  “I want to feel you come!  I want it running down over me.  I want to taste it when I lick you.”

She whimpered, her movements becoming jerky, her muscles quivering.  She came again, moaning aloud, her body shaking and twitching, and he let himself go with a groan, falling forwards onto her before bracing himself with his hands.  They fell to the side, still joined and covered in sweat, and Belle made a contented purring noise as he kissed her neck and shoulders, his arms sliding around her.

For a moment there was no sound but their ragged breathing.  He held her close, burying his face in the dark curls of her hair, inhaling deeply to draw the warm scent of her into his lungs as he slipped out of her.

“Alright?” he murmured, and heard her lick her lips.

“Thirsty.”

He pushed himself up on an elbow.

“Let me get you something.”

He got up and reached for a robe, drawing it on and enjoying the cool silk against his skin.  Belle had burrowed beneath the covers and was peeking over the top at him, her cheeks a little flushed.

“Tea?” he asked.  “Or wine?”

“Wine, please,” she said.  “Oh, and some water.  We should stay hydrated.”

“Very wise.”

He headed for the door, and her voice made him pause.

“Oh, and Rumple?” she said.  “Hurry up and get your arse back in here, I think I’m ready for you again.”

Grinning to himself, he opened the bedroom door.  That potion was certainly effective.

* * *

Rumple swam up out of sleep, the feel of lips on his skin and the soft sensation of hair brushing against him.  Darkness wrapped around him, soft and comforting, and Belle was kissing his chest, gently sucking at his nipples, still sensitive from her earlier attentions.  His eyes widened as she began making her way down over his belly, and he let an arm fall over his eyes.

“Oh, Belle!” he groaned.  “Sweetheart, please!  I’m exhausted!”

“A whole night, you said,” she reminded him, and slipped her tongue into his navel.  “Mmm, you taste so _good_!”

He groaned as her tongue stroked over his lower abdomen, feeling his cock twitch in interest despite himself.

“Is it okay if I just lie here?” he asked wearily, and she pushed up on her hands, looking down on him with amusement, her eyes sparkling with lust and love in the cool half-light of the early dawn.  It made him harden, and he tried not to grin.  He winked at her, to show her his protests weren’t serious.

“Where’s your famous stamina, Mr Darkest-of-all-Dark-Ones?” she teased.

“You broke me.”

“I did not.  Wuss.”

He chuckled as she wriggled lower, rubbing against his stiffening cock, and pushed the sheets up, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Doesn’t look broken to me,” she said coyly.  “But maybe I should kiss it better, just to make sure.”

She ducked down again, kissing lower, and he groaned as she took him in her mouth, his back arching.

 _“Fuck,_ Belle!”

She sucked hard, almost making him see stars, and his hands dropped to tangle in her hair, his breath coming hard in his chest.  Belle let him slip from her mouth, looking up with a gleam in her eyes.

“I could stop,” she said innocently.  “If you’re too tired, I mean.  I could let you sleep.”

“Don’t you dare!” he growled, and she chuckled and bent her head to him again.

He let his head drop back, losing himself in the feel of her, in the rhythmic slip and slide of her lips against him and the soft heat of her mouth.  She was pulling at him, sucking at him, the sensations building, but it wasn’t enough.  He wanted to see her.  He wanted to be inside her, to give her pleasure as he took his own.  His hands tightened briefly, and Belle pushed up off him a little, looking up.  Her lips were full and glistening with her saliva, her breathing unsteady.

“Ready for me?” she whispered, and he nodded.

“Gods, yes!”

She grinned, crawling up the bed to straddle him, and he reached between them to line them up as she sank down onto him with a groan.  She was so hot, so wet, her flesh closing up around him and gripping him tightly, and he stroked his hands up over the curves of her hips and waist to cup her perfect breasts.  Belle pushed into his hands as she rocked back and forth, and his thumbs rubbed over the hard peaks of her nipples, pressing them against his fingers and making her moan.

“Gods, you feel incredible!” she whispered.  “I love to feel you there.  I love you so much!”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” he breathed.  “So, so much.”

He reached between them again, his fingers pushing into the wet, slippery heat between them, feeling where he was pushing inside her, where their bodies joined.  Her clit was swollen and hard, and he circled it with a fingertip, making her let out a tiny cry as she moved against him.  The finger slid either side, brushing it, grazing it, and Belle increased her pace, perspiration glistening on her brow and making her curls damp.

“Oh, that’s so good!” she gasped.  “That’s amazing!  I’m gonna - gonna…”

She came with a wail, grinding against him, her walls clenching around him and tugging hard, and he let out a cry to match hers as she pulled him with her over the edge, coloured stars bursting in his head before blackness swept over him.  When his vision returned Belle was still rocking against him, her breasts bouncing wonderfully, bathed in pale light, and he sat up to take her in his arms and kiss her deeply as she slowed.  She twined her legs around his back, tugging him close against her, and for a moment he felt that they were truly joined, one mind, one body and a single, thumping heartbeat that throbbed deep in their veins.  He opened her mouth with his tongue, and her hands slid into his hair as they kissed, nothing between them but heat and perspiration and the scent of their mingled pleasure.

Eventually Belle pulled back with a sigh, breathing heavily, and he pressed his forehead to hers as her fingers traced down over his chest.  He kissed her brow, and she leaned back to look at him with a sleepy smile.

“Dark One stamina indeed,” she murmured, and he grinned.

“I think we both may need to recover tomorrow, magic or no.”

“Good, we can stay in bed and play with Gideon.”

“And in the event of whatever terrible crisis befalls the town?” he said teasingly.

“We have food and wine,” she said, wriggling a little.  “The rest of the town can keep their noses out of our business until we decide to come out.”

“That sounds perfect.”

He kissed her again, knowing full well that if the town was in danger she would be the first to step in to help.  Staying in bed was a nice idea, though.  Perhaps they’d even manage it.  For a day or two.


End file.
